


It's Time For Animaniacs (Warner Siblings x OC) Prompt Request Book

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Animaniacs - Freeform, Dot Warner - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I used the prompt generator, M/M, OC requests, Requests, Some cute moments, Wakko Warner - Freeform, Warner Siblings x OC, Warner siblings, Yakko Warner - Freeform, one shots, prompt requests, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: A different take on what I write...In this book, you will find a series of one-shots based on prompts from the prompt generator. Who are we shipping? The Warner Siblings with YOUR OC!
Relationships: Dot & OC, Dot/OC, Wakko/OC, Yakko/OC
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	1. Request Form

Hello everyone! 

Today, as you most likely read from the title and description of this story, I'm going to be doing something a little bit different from what I usually write and post on here. 

This book is special, it is a Warner Sibling one-shot request book, but instead of the reader, it's with **your** OCs! 

Down below you will see a forum I typed out, it requires the necessary information I need to create said one-shot. You can fill out the form and post it in the comments down below! 

How this is gonna work is that you get to choose _**ONE**_ prompt from the list, once I get the forum, I will write out the one-shot. However, to make sure that the prompt will not be repeated twice, I will cross out the prompt and put whoever's username next to it. 

Example: 1. _~~Put Prompt Here~~_ (Username) 

More prompts will be added once a certain number of prompts are left. I also wanted to say that any prompt with Dot will be completely **platonic** UNLESS they are around the same age as her. 

I think that is all the information and rules I need to give! If you have any questions, please let me know down below as well! 

Now, without further or do **LET THE REQUESTING BEGIN!**

_**OC Form** _   
**Name:**   
**Species:  
Pronouns:**   
**Interests:**   
**Fur/Hair Color:  
Hair Length:**   
**Eye Color:**   
**Age:**   
**Height:**   
**Outfit Description:**   
**Personality:  
Notes to Author: **   
  


**_One-Shot Form_  
Paring:  
\- _Wakko_  
\- _Yakko  
\- Dot _**

**Prompt:**  
 _1\. OC & Warner Sibling sitting on the couch that is really soft and sinking into the cushions.  
_  
 _2\. Warner Sibling booping OC's nose with their finger.  
_  
 _3\. Warner Sibling and OC sucking helium and talking in very high-pitched voices.  
_  
 _4\. OC and Warner Sibling play Twister. Things get embarrassing and awkward fast.  
_  
 _5\. Warner Sibling and OC decorating their house with seasonal decorations.  
_  
 _6\. Warner Sibling and OC drowning in oversized sweaters during chilly days.  
_  
 _7\. Them accidentally (or purposefully) dozing off in a hammock together as the sun sets and the air cools down.  
_  
 _8\. OC and Warner Sibling go on a camping trip. OC forgets to bring a sleeping bag, so they have to squeeze into Warner Sibling's sleeping bag with them.  
_  
 _9\. OC buying Warner Sibling a special treat when they go out shopping.  
_  
 _10\. OC trying their best to be quiet while Warner Sibling is taking a nap.  
_  
 _ ~~11\. Warner Sibling and OC dancing in the moonlight.~~ _(damonika1990) _  
_  
 _12\. OC and Warner Sibling getting locked in a store.  
_  
 _13\. Warner Sibling and OC remembering their first kiss... and they have very different takes on it.  
_  
 _14\. OC burns their tongue on something hot, Warner Sibling kisses it better.  
_  
 _15\. Warner Sibling staying up half the night to finish a game with OC.  
_  
 _16\. Warner Sibling and OC unable to sleep after watching a horror movie, but neither will admit that the movie scared them.  
_  
 _ ~~17\. Warner Sibling teaching OC how to kiss, and OC ends up kissing Warner Sibling really quick, nervously asks 'Like that?' and leaves Warner Sibling silent and flustered for a moment.~~_ (G-Girl5)

 _  
_  
 _18\. Warner Sibling doing a chore they know OC isn't fond of.  
_  
 _19\. OC tracing their names together in the sand.  
_  
 _20\. Warner Sibling playing their fingers through OC's hair while sitting next to them on the couch.  
_  
 _21\. OC wearing clothes in Warner Sibling's favorite color.  
_  
 _ ~~22\. Warner Sibling and OC sharing ice cream/cake/a dessert.~~_ (Hatgirl17)

  
 _23\. OC pressing their forehead against Warner Sibling's forehead to check if they have a fever.  
_  
 _24\. Them huddled by the fireplace at night after making snow angels in the fresh snow.  
_  
 _25\. OC and Warner Sibling eating spaghetti like the lady and the tramp did in that animated film.  
_  
 _26\. Warner Sibling and OC trying to hide their relationship. However, it turns out everyone knows they're dating.  
_  
 _27\. OC lightly kissing Warner Sibling on top of a freshly formed bruise.  
_  
 _28\. Warner Sibling sharing a drink with OC from the same straw.  
_  
 _29\. OC likes stealing Warner Sibling's phone to change Warner Sibling's phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of Warner Sibling's face or doing something like picking their nose). OC is doing another routine swipe of Warner Sibling's phone but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time because Warner Sibling's phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together).  
_  
 _ ~~30\. OC holding Warner Sibling's hands when they are shaking. Warner Sibling and OC watching a horror movie. OC can't sleep that night and Warner Sibling comforts them in a cuddle.~~_ (Guest123)

 _  
_  
 _31\. OC hiding in a closet to jump out and surprise Warner Sibling, but Warner Sibling just keeps not going near the closet by chance.  
_  
 _32\. OC getting up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally waking up Warner Sibling because they didn't stop the microwaves obnoxious beeping in time.  
_  
 _33\. Warner Sibling giving OC a back massage when they flop on the couch or bed.  
_  
 _ ~~34\. OC is a special effects make-up artist and Warner Sibling always volunteers as their model when they want to try something~~_ ~~new.~~ (Trucksarecool)

_  
_   
_35\. OC is playing a video game/reading a book/watching a show and is talking about how they ship two of the characters together because of [insert cute reason here], and then Warner Sibling says '"That sounds like you and me right there"._

  
_36\. OC and Warner Sibling playing games in the small arcade._

  
_37\. Warner Sibling helping OC dry and brush their hair after a shower._

  
_38\. Warner Sibling telling OC a dumb joke just to see their smile._

  
_39\. OC and Warner Sibling getting sick at the same time._

  
_40\. Warner Sibling goes over to OC's home after staying up all night. Even though they do their best to stay awake, they end up falling asleep while cuddling OC. Warner Sibling is quite embarrassed (and half-asleep) when they wake up, but OC doesn't mind._

  
_41\. Their first holiday season together._

  
_42\. Warner Sibling giving OC a piggyback ride.  
_   
_43\. OC coming home from a cuddly date with Warner Sibling and realizing that their shirt smells like Warner Sibling. OC pulls their shirt up to their face to smell it before it fades away.  
_   
_44\. Warner Sibling holding a sobbing OC. OC cries themselves to sleep with their face buried into Warner Sibling.  
_   
_45\. Warner Sibling and OC spending their New Year's Eve at a party with their friends and sharing their New Year's kiss in front of everyone.  
_   
_46\. OC and Warner Sibling are about to kiss when instead they accidentally hit foreheads really hard and have matching bruises.  
_   
_47\. Warner Sibling letting OC warm their cold hands under their shirt.  
_   
_48\. Forehead touching. Forehead kisses.  
_   
_49\. OC buying Warner Sibling something unrequested because it made OC think of them._   
  
_50\. OC gets the hiccups, causing Warner Sibling to laugh every time they try to talk until Warner Sibling gets the hiccups too._


	2. Can't Help Falling In Love With You (Yakko x Janelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: Warner Sibling and OC dancing in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your request damonika1990! 
> 
> Songs referenced: Yakko's World, Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Music filled the teen's ears as she continued to write notes in her notebook, her earbuds snug in her ears and her phone safely next to the book on the desk she sat at. Hazel eyes darted between her history textbook and her notes, the 16-year-old had a huge exam coming up and if she was being honest with herself, she was getting very annoyed and tense because of it. However, to try and calm herself down, she started to listen to music, and it somewhat helped, but only a little.   
  


A small buzzing sound snapped the girl out of her study mode and made her glance at the phone, dropping the pencil on the desk, she picked up her phone only to see it was a text message.

**❤Yak❤: Hellooooo Jannie! (✪‿✪)ノ**

Hazel eyes were rolled at the nickname. Her boyfriend, Yakko, decided to call her that the second they started dating, stating; _“It makes you even more adorable~”._ Another buzz made Janelle look back at the screen. 

**❤Yak❤: Hellooooo Jannie! (✪‿✪)ノ**

**❤Yak❤: Are you still studying?**

Glancing at her textbook. She thought about what to say. Biting her lower lip, she texted back. 

**❤Yak❤: Hellooooo Jannie! (✪‿✪)ノ**

**❤Yak❤: Are you still studying?**

**Janelle: Yeah. Gotta pass this history exam, but I'm ready to pull my hair out.**

**❤Yak❤: My poor baby! '(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞**

**❤Yak❤: Come meet me at the entrance to the WB lot. I'll be waiting. ٩(*❛⊰❛)～❤**

“What the hell?” She mumbled as her raven-colored brows furrowed in confusion, she re-read her text to make sure that she told him that she was studying. Sure enough, she did, what also made her confused was the fact it was 8:35 at _night._ Slightly shaking her head, she started to text back. 

**❤Yak❤: My poor baby! '(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞**

**❤Yak❤: Come meet me at the entrance to the WB lot. I'll be waiting. ٩(*❛⊰❛)～❤**

**Janelle: Huh? It's late at night Yakko, what are you talking about?**

When she got no response 5 minutes later, she decided to call him, unplugging her earbuds, the teen held her phone to her ear, listening and waiting for her toony boyfriend to pick up. But alas, he did not, making the girl growl in frustration while getting up, walking to her closet to go get her brown heeled boots. 

_“Out of all nights, it’s gotta be_ ** _this_** _one?”_ She questioned in her head, slipping the boots on while she tried to remain as quiet as possible. While Janelle’s parents adored Yakko, they didn’t exactly like their “late-night adventures”.

Once the girl was satisfied, she headed over to the window to the right of her bed, she crawled on it and reached for the window lock located on top of the sliding pane. With a satisfying click, it had been unlocked, allowing her to push upwards to let warm spring air in, being mindful of her steps, she put a boot on the lower part of the roof, before slowly following with the other, she pushed the window back down, leaving enough space to slip her fingers through, then turned to slowly get off the house, looking down at the ladder her dad leaned against the house, she started to slowly make her way down; only stopping when she felt the plush grass hit her foot. Looking around one last time, she opened her backyard gate and headed to the lot. 

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

 _“9:05… Dammit Yakko, this better be worth it.”_ The raven-haired girl huffed, her short angled bob slightly moving in the night breeze. She stopped once she faced the lot, the teen was about to yell for the toon, but stopped once she heard snoring. Hazel eyes peered into the Security Guard booth to see Ralph happily snoring away, not paying attention to anything around him or on the lot. The girl slowly made her way past the booth, her steps very light. 

**_United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru-_ **

Quick, shaky hands fished for her phone which was emitting a _very_ loud ringtone, once she got it, she quickly pressed the green button, growling; “Yakko! Do you want me to get caught?” 

_“Hey, I’d_ **_love_ ** _to see you in handcuffs, Jannie.”_

Choosing to ignore his comment, she looked back at the security guard, who was still sleeping in his chair, sighing, she faced forward. “I’m here at the lot. Where are you?” 

_“Head to Sound Stage 3’s roof, there’s a ladder on the side.”_ She arched a brow at that, looking around. “How do I find Sound Stage 3?” 

_“Count the stages, they should be in order. See you soon~!”_

And with a click, he left her to her own devices. Stuffing the phone back in her pocket, she started to walk deeper into the lot, passing Sound Stage 1. The only source of light coming from the bright full moon, she found it actually very calming, like it was soaking up her worries from her mind, leaving it at peace. She halted once she realized that she almost passed Sound Stage 3, peering at the side, the teen was relieved that her boyfriend was right, the iron ladder was waiting for her. Adjusting her romper, she started to climb, slowly making her way to the roof, grabbing the last bar of the ladder, she pulled herself up. Hazel eyes widened at the sight in front of her. 

Yakko was standing in the middle of the roof, nice warm candles lit and placed randomly on the roof as well. The toon, who just usually wore his smokey-topaz slacks, was now in a lavender collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, it was nicely tucked in his black pants. He walked over to her with a smile, holding his gloved hand out for Janelle to take it, she did so, slowly stepping on the roof with his help. 

“What… What is all this?” She questioned, the toon gave a smile and a shrug. “With all the stress you’ve been getting from studying, I thought it’d be nice to take a small break from that and have a nice, relaxing evening of nothing but dancing.” He informed, taking out a Bluetooth speaker from his hammerspace, as well as his phone, she tilted her head in more confusion. “Dancing?” 

“Yup,” Yakko replied, finished setting up the speaker. He walked over to the girl; “Dancing.” 

Once the music started to play, he gently put a hand on her waist and held her other hand up, making the girl blush. She has taken dance lessons before, hell some were even taught by Yakko himself, but still, she couldn’t help but be nervous while being this close, so close that she can smell his lilac and vanilla scent. 

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
_ _But I can’t help falling in love with you_

The music, the beautiful moonlight, the soft breeze, Yakko’s presence, they all mixed together and blended so perfectly. Creating a wave of calmness to wash over Janelle, who let her shoulders un-tense, dropping them. 

_Like a river flows  
_ _Surely to the sea  
_ _Darling, so it goes  
_ _Some things are meant to be_

Yakko smiled at his girlfriend, happy to see her finally relax. He knows these past few days have been so hard for her, he tried _everything_ to bring her some kind of peace, but it either worked only a little or none at all. 

He was shocked when she let go of his shoulder and hand, and wrapped her arms around his midsection, resting her head on his clothed chest, still swaying, his calm deep heartbeat filling her ears. She closed her misty eyes before mumbling; “I needed this..” 

This made the toon chuckle softly, wrapping his arms around her waist replying; “Yeah… you did.” Before humming the last few words of the song to her. 

_Take my hand, take my whole life, too_   
_For I can’t help falling in love with you  
For I can’t help falling in love with you _


	3. First Kiss (Yakko x Scarlet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: Warner Sibling teaching OC how to kiss, and OC ends up kissing Warner Sibling really quick, nervously asks 'Like that?' and leaves Warner Sibling silent and flustered for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your request G-Girl5!

“Apparently it says in this script that I have to kiss my co-actor.” 

Yakko’s head whipped towards the 14-year-old, blushing. The girl was too busy looking at her script to notice, she was cast in a new movie coming out, and her role fitted her  _ perfectly. _ Scarlet was playing a free-spirited kid who spoke for the truth. She was so excited about the role, going straight to Yakko once she heard the news, he was so proud of her, seeing the girl’s smile made his heart and his crush for her grow even more. 

Her green eyes finally locked onto his own. “Well, there’s a problem.” 

_“Damn right there is.”_ The toon growled in his mind, the thought of someone kissing Scarlet, _his_ Scarlet, made his blood boil. But, being a fantastic actor himself, he just gave a smile as he arched an eyebrow, pretending everything was fine. “There is?” 

She nodded. “Yup. I’ve never kissed anyone before.” 

_“Oh.”_

Somehow those words made Yakko even angrier, this dumb actor who she probably has only met once was gonna be her first kiss? Hell no. His fur bristled, his tail swayed, to hide his anger he quickly turned and hid his face in his tablet. Was he angry? No, he was **pissed** , he was about to explode with jealousy.

_“Hey! Why not have Yakko teach you? He’s kissed several girls-”_

**_“Wakko!”_ ** The toon yelled at his younger brother, who was sitting at the table, eating a grilled cheese he made him not too long ago, he completely forgot he was there, he didn’t mean to yell, but he couldn’t help it, he was fueled by the rage and the fact that Wakko just told his crush that he’s kissed many women in his life. She probably thought he was a tramp, a playboy, a heartbreaker- 

“Can you  _ really _ teach me, Yakko?” Scarlet asked; the same excited smile on her face that made his heart swell. He blushed again. “I-I… Well… Uhhhhhh…” 

“Please!” She begged, jumping on the couch to sit next to him, her short black and red hair bouncing as she landed, her green puppy dog eyes directed on him, nobody else. “I need **_you!_** ’ 

Those three words. 

**I need you.**

He felt like his heart was gonna beat out of his chest from speeding up too fast. His breath caught in his throat for a minute, the only sounds coming from his fast heartbeat. With a heavy gulp, he nodded his head. “O-Ok. I’ll teach ya.” 

She grinned widely. “Sweet! So, where do we start?” 

That was a good question. Where  _ should  _ they start? With the toon himself, he literally just jumped right in with his kisses, however, he felt like that was not going to fly this time. He put his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment. “Well, when you’re kissing someone, especially for a movie, it’s gotta look and be natural. Sometimes, a quick peck on the lips will be good enough to-” 

He halted once he felt something soft and warm touch his lips, fitting together perfectly. His eyes widened as he finally pieced together what exactly was going on in the moment.

Scarlet was kissing him. 

**_Scarlet_** was **_kissing him._**

She pulled away as soon as she dove in, and with a nervous look in her eyes, she asked; “Like that?”

She was worried when Yakko didn’t respond to her, he just sat there, his face completely flushed red as he put a shaky gloved hand to his lips, he thought two things were gonna happen, one, his heart was going to officially explode from his chest, or two, he was going to gain a damn _ nosebleed _ . 

“Was it that bad?” She asked, a frown on her face, this made him snap out of his frozen state, quickly shaking his head and his hands. “N-No! No no no! T-That was p-perfect. A-A perfect first try.” 

“Really?” Her face lifted, the smile coming back to her. “That makes me happy! I’m gonna be so ready for this scene!” With a smirk, she winked at the toon. “Good thing my teacher is such a great kisser. Thanks, Yakk- Oh my god!” She exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. “Yakko! You got a nosebleed! Lemme go get you some napkins!” 

**_Dammit._ **


	4. Horror Cuddles (Yakko x Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30: OC holding Warner Sibling's hands when they are shaking. Warner Sibling and OC watching a horror movie. OC can't sleep that night and Warner Sibling comforts them in a cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your request Guest123!

A scream echoed from the TV, making the pair jump in fright. Yakko and his girlfriend, Jamie, decided to have a horror movie night since Wakko and Dot were out spending the night with friends, the movie? The 80’s classic; The Shining, Yakko’s personal favorite, he loved the rush of feeling scared and it made his blood pump. Jamie was a bit unsure about the movie idea, but she could  _ not  _ say no after how much begging he did once she got to the water tower. 

_ “Please, Jamie? The Shining is such a classic! You’ll love it!”  _

_ “I don’t know…” Nervous blue eyes casted downwards, finding interest in her black running shoes all of a sudden, only looking at the toon when he gently held her face in his hands. “Hey… I promise, it’s not that scary, trust me.”  _

_ Looking into his warm comforting eyes, she finally gave in. “Ok. I trust you.”  _

That was a mistake, she was shaking in her hoodie from fright, looking away from the TV, she saw Yakko’s hands shaking as well, but he had a huge smile on his face, she grasped his hand, making the toon look at her with a smile and a wink, a loud banging noise and a woman screaming made the pair look back at the screen, just to see a creepy man put his face through the cracked door. “Here’s Johnny!” 

Cold, harsh shivers went down the 14-year-olds spine, her face pale, however, the toon had the biggest smile and once he let out a gasp, he  **laughed.** Making the girl entirely confused, but she kept her pale face and wide blue eyes glued to the screen, not able to look away. 

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

“That was great!” Yakko smiled as he stretched his arms above his head, rising from the couch before looking at his girlfriend, who had her eyes closed. He tilted his head; “Hey, you okay?” 

Jamie opened her eyes and looked at the toon. “O-Oh yeah! Yeah, I’m just uh…” She cleared her throat. “I’m just so tired after the movie.” He smiled at that. “Well then,” With a swoop, Yakko scooped his lover from the couch into a bridal carry. 

“Then I shall escort my lady to bed!”

“My hero.” Jamie forced out a chuckle as they walked to where Yakko’s ballpit would be, in its place was a super comfy futon, he usually pulled it out when Jamie came over, as he figured she would rather sleep in that than a  _ ballpit.  _

He plopped her down on the fluffy plush, before going to join her, he went over to the far wall, flicking the lightswitch, causing the lights to turn off. Satisfied, he finally made his way to the futon, gently laying down next to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist, quickly falling into slumber. 

However, that was not the case for Jamie, it took her a while, but she finally fell into an uneasy sleep, twitching and softly groaning, the image of Yakko chasing her down with an axe, blood dripping from his razor sharp fangs that were angled into a grin, a blood, malicious grin aimed at her and only her, stayed in her mind. Once he raised the axe, she jolted awake, startling Yakko. “Wha-huh?” Jamie? What’s the matter?” He asked, worry on his face, she didn’t respond at first, tears pricking her blue eyes, this made the toon’s heart drop, his hands finding their way to her face, wiping away the tears. 

“Hey… hey hey hey. It’s okay…” He hushed, resting his forehead on hers. “Was it a nightmare?” She nodded, making his heart drop even more. “...Was it about the movie we saw?” Another nod. 

He felt his heart crack. 

Pulling the brunette into a hug, he let out a short, comforting purr, making her wrap her own arms around him. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he mumbled. “I should have listened to you.” 

“No… It’s not your fault.” Jamie sniffled back. “I agreed to watch it. Just… promise me something?” 

He pulled away to look at her beautiful blue eyes. “Anything.” 

“Don’t ever come near me with an axe.” 

This made the toon chuckle with his love joining in, after a few good laughs, Yakko kissed her forehead, then her nose, her cheeks, then her lips, making the teen smile and blush. The two layed back down, but this time, Yakko held her close to his fluffy chest, letting his strong, yet peaceful, heartbeat be her lullaby, and finally putting her to sleep with nice, sweet dreams.


	5. Skateboards and Froyo (Wakko x Amber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22: Warner Sibling and OC sharing ice cream/cake/a dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your request, Hatgirl17!

Cheers were heard as a girl did another trick with her skateboard, she was currently at a skatepark, skating in the bowl. Her blonde hair flowing in the wind as she skated, a playful smile on her face, she just  _ loved  _ going to the park, it always got her super pumped. 

Brown eyes locked onto a toon wearing a blue sweater and a red cap, the 11-year-old knew exactly who it was, and it was her best friend and crush, Wakko Warner, they smirked at her, leaning their own skateboard on the edge of the bowl, taking the hint, she brought her board up to the edge, and gave the toon a high-five, tagging them in. Once she got out, the toon went in, a huge grin on their face while their tongue lopped out. Amber watched with an exhausted smile, taking off her green cap to wipe the sweat off her forehead, hearing more cheers from people while the toon pulled off some of their own tricks, but even in the mass of cheers, she heard a scoff;

_ “Didn’t know we were letting girls and toons in the skatepark now.”  _

The girl turned in the direction the voice came from, seeing a much older boy talking to his friend, his skateboard in his hand, brown eyes glared as she put her hat back on her head and stomped over to the pair. “Wanna repeat that?” She questioned, making him look at her before stepping closer. “Got a problem, kid?” 

“Do  _ you?” _ She growled, making the boy smirk. “Yeah, I do. We don’t need you guys cluttering up the park and bringing more lame people in. So why don’t you take your  **pet** and get out of here?”

“They are  **not** a  **pet!** ” She yelled, throwing her skateboard aside, this made the crowd turn to her, and made Wakko hop out of the bowl with a confused look. 

“It’s complete  **_jerks_ ** like you that need to-“ Amber didn’t get to finish, as the boy harshly shoved her, making the 11-year-old fall down to the ground, various gasps were heard once she landed, the toon quickly rushed to her side, helping her up as they sent a glare. “What is wrong with you?!”

“You both brought it on yourselves,” the boy laughed as he leaned down to Wakko’s level. “Now get the  _ hell _ out of our park.” He muttered before swatting their hat off their head, the boy rose back up, laughing and high-fiving his friend as the two walk off, leaving the pair to burn holes in the back of their heads, Wakko stomped over to where their hat was knocked off and put it back on before turning to Amber. “C’mon, let’s go.”

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



The girl slowly rode her skateboard beside her crush, a sad look on her face, she didn’t like how she was treated at the park. She didn’t like how  _ Wakko  _ was treated either.  _ ‘A pet.’  _ She scoffed in her mind, the word making her blood boil, they were no pet. They are an actual person, a very kind one at that, for someone to call them that- 

“Hey, do you mind waiting here for a sec?” The toon asked the blonde-haired girl, who stopped her board to look at them. “Ok…” she agreed before Wakko lopped their tongue out with a grin before skating away somewhere, leaving Amber with her thoughts. Sighing, she plopped down on her skateboard, resting her chin on her hands as more negative thoughts clouded her mind. That was until she saw her crush come back with something in their hand, it was a cup of; “Frozen Yogurt? You only got one?” 

The toon shrugged. “Could only  _ afford  _ one. But that’s okay!” They sat on their own board next to her, taking out two bright green plastic spoons. “We can share!” 

Their smile was contagious, cause it caused the girl to grow one of her own before grabbing a spoon and digging into the frozen treat, Wakko following as they shared giggles and laughs while they chatted, brown eyes casted downward as she sighed. “I’m sorry… about what happened at the skatepark…” 

“It’s ok… I know some people aren’t so zany about toons, Yakko told me.” They shrugged once again, a smile still on their face. “Besides, I had fun today anyways.” 

Amber smiled at the toon and with enough confidence, gave them a small peck on the cheek, making them blush heavily before smiling widely, their tail wagging like crazy before asking; “Can you do that again?!” 


	6. Cool, Not Cute, Makeup (Dot x Andrew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 34: OC is a special effects make-up artist and Warner Sibling always volunteers as their model when they want to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your request, Trucksarecool! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Talking about gore and blood, but it's not real, just makeup!

“Thanks for helping me out, Dot.” The raven-haired boy turned to the female toon with a smile on his face after setting down a large makeup case. The boy dreamed of becoming a special effects makeup artist ever since the Warners first brought him onto the lot, seeing the almost life-like zombie faces or horns on actors and actresses' faces made him wonder how they did it. Thus, after many months of begging, his parents agreed to let him take classes, and he excelled in them, always eager to learn something new. 

There was going to be a test next week, the artist would have to do some special effects makeup, present it, and be graded, which brings him to now, about to practice on Dot, who sat in a chair, smiling. “Of course! I mean, who are you going to find who is more perfect than  _ me?”  _

He chuckled at that, opening the case by flicking the locks open, pulling out some drawers and shelves, he grabbed a simple face-cleansing wipe and locked his blue eyes on the toon. “So, what did you have in mind for today?” 

She arched a brow. “Don’t you  _ have  _ to choose? He shook his head. “No, on the test, the model has to choose the look.” 

This made her hum in thought, her tail swaying from side to side slowly before snapping her fingers with a smile, an idea in her head. “Are you allowed to do gore?” 

“Yeah.” 

She pulled out a plastic toy crown from her hammerspace, the silver still sparkling even though it was fake. “Can you implement this into a gore look?” 

He took the crown and looked it over before shrugging. “I guess I could.” The toon clapped in excitement before leaning forward, letting the cool wipe drag on her face, once he was certain her face was clean, he patted her face gently with a towel before reaching for a small container, shaking it before unscrewing the round cap, she looked at it weirdly before he applied it to the top right of her forehead. “What is that?” 

  
“Spirit gum.” He answered. 

“I thought you chewed gum, not put it on people’s faces.” 

He laughed at that. “No, that’s  _ bubble _ gum.  _ Spirit _ gum is adhesive,” After applying that, he turned and got a block of white putty-like substance. “For this, which is scar wax I modified so it’ll look more natural on your face.” 

Dot gave a dramatic gasp as she fluttered her eyes at the boy. “Just for me? You’re too kind.” With a shy smile and blush on his cheeks, Andrew started to mold the wax into the shape he wanted, then gently applied it over the now tacky spirit gum. Opening a drawer, he got out a silver tool with flat ends and started to blend it out, his blue eyes focused, making it Dot’s turn to slightly blush. 

Once he was done, he reached for his translucent powder and started to lightly dust the wax. “So… why did you decide on a more gorey look?” 

“What? Did you expect me to do something cute?” 

“Well… I mean… yeah.” 

This made the toon freeze and look down. While she loved being “The cute one”, she also wanted people to know she liked things that weren’t so cute, like horror movies or superheroes or cars. She wasn’t  _ just cute.  _ She had more qualities to her. 

“Dot?” 

She looked back up to Andrew, who had a concerned look on his face. “Did you hear what I said?” She shook her head to reorganize her thoughts. “Sorry, what did you say?” 

“I said I’m about to add the irritation to the wound.” He showed the pallet to her, making her smile and nod. “Okay.” With steady hands and a focused gaze, he started to pat the red coloring on Dot’s porcelain white face, the only sounds coming from him were his calm breaths. 

“Am I really just the cute type to everyone?” 

He froze at the question, looking at the toon in confusion. “Huh?” He asked, making her look at him with an unreadable expression. “Am I really just the cute type to everyone?” She repeated, making the 11-year-old quiet as he put down the sponge, reaching for another silver tool, splitting the scar wax. “Do you  **_want_ ** to be just the cute type?” 

“No!” She said quickly as he put down the tool and grabbing the crown, snapping it in half before going in to apply it on the wound, listening to her rant. “I want people to come up to  _ me  _ to talk about their favorite horror movies or superheroes! Yakko and Wakko aren’t the only ones who like that kind of stuff!  _ I  _ like it too!” 

“So who is your favorite superhero?” Andrew questioned, making the girl shocked as he started to add the stage blood now, she heavily blushed before quietly answering; “Batgirl… I like Batgirl…” 

“Batgirl is cool.” He smiled. “She’s tough, smart, a good fighter, and thick-skinned.” With a nod, he picked up a handheld mirror and gave it to Dot. “Like you.” She looked in the mirror, gawking at her reflection, he made it look like the crown was literally impaled onto her forehead, it made her look not cute, but  **_cool._ **

With a huge smile, she jumped up and gave Andrew the biggest hug she could muster, making the shy boy blush heavily before hugging back, the toon pulled away as they both smile at each other, that was until they heard a thump and looked over to the doorway of the water tower, revealing Yakko, who had just dropped the groceries on the floor, about to call 911. “W-W-What h-h-happened?!” 

The two share a glance before going into a huge laughing fit, not being able to stop, leaving the older sibling very confused and worried. “Guys?! This is not funny! We need to get her to a hospital!”


End file.
